paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A flurry of fun- JunoXPretzel
These are second gen pups that belong to Tundrathesnowpup and MidnightCollies. After watching Laika and Rusty get married and have pups, Juno and Pretzel decide to tie the knot and end up having five little bundles of their own, three boys and two girls. Appearances Chill: Chill is built a lot like his father. He's got Juno's tall build and fuzzy ears and Pretzel's extremes floofs. His coat is mostly white. His head is a dark brown colour, his shoulders being more of a caramel colour and his rump being gold in colour. he also has caramel on his front right so hard and gold on his back left paw. His front left paw is dark brown and his back right is black. The tip of his tail is a light brown colour. His muzzle is white with it going around his left eye and then down his chest and belly. He has two different coloured eyes, his right being blue and his left being green. He wears a blue collar with a silver tag. Bagel: Klaus: Natasha: Polaris: Polaris is mostly white but has a few brown patches here and there, she has her mothers husky genes and looks more husky than retriever or Newfoundland, she has pointed ears and a curly, bushy tail. She has tan freckles on her cheeks and speckles on her front two paws. She has darker brown spots on her saddle, tail and dark brown on the tips of her ears and on her back toes. She wears a silver collar with a silver crescent moon shaped tag. Her left eye is bright blue and her right eye is golden. Personalities Chill: Chill is a bit od a shy boy and is one of the more quieter of his siblings. He can be timid around others and then other times he can be really hyper and energetic. He can also be a bit of a lazy pup, loving to sleep beside warm fires or in beds. Bagel: Bagel is a big mommies boy. He has his mothers hyperactive and bubbly personality, he almost never sits down and isn't usually in one place for too long. He's extremely out going and loves being out in the snow and with his family. He's really giddy and giggly and loves to laugh and make jokes. He can always be quite loud and talkative, not knowing when to hush sometimes. Klaus: Natasha: Polaris: Polaris is a quiet and calm pup, she's the most mature out of her siblings. She likes to look to herself as a guide and lives to Influence her siblings to do good things, although with their personalities it isn't always easy for her. She's very patient, and always talks in a warm calming tone of voice. She never raises her voice or loses her temper, she's generally a sweet and caring pup. Trivia *Klaus is pronounced like "Claws." Played off of "Santa Claus" but with a K instead of a C. *Natasha was named after Morgan's water polo teammate in high school, and Bagel was named to be a food, even though Pretzel is a snowboarding trick, i thought it would be funny to name a pup after a food close to Pretzels XP *Natasha likes to be called "Nat" or "Natalie" for short. *Despite his name, Chill isn't all that fond of the snow and prefers warm weather to cold. He doesn't mind the snow, and will go out and play in it but he prefers to stay inside where it's warm. *The oldest pup is Polaris, then Klaus, Natasha, Chill and finally Bagel. Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Second generation Category:Pups Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Shared Pups Category:Under-Construction Pages Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup/MidnightCollies shared pups